1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toothbrush apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pivot head toothbrush wherein the toothbrush includes a head structure arranged for pivotal mounting relative to the toothbrush support shaft and handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrushes of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,471,506; 5,033,154; 5,052,071; and 5,115,530.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a toothbrush structure wherein the same permits the pivotal rotation and latching of a toothbrush head relative to the toothbrush support shaft and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.